Bella y Jacob: como debio haber sido
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: La historia se sitúa entre eclipse y amanecer, en donde Bella no acepta casarse con Edward cuando se entera que Jacob se fue por culpa suya. . .


La historia se sitúa entre eclipse y amanecer, en donde Bella no acepta casarse con Edward cuando se entera que Jacob se fue por culpa suya. . .

"_Yo se que muy pronto estaré junto a él,_

_Junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañe"_

Bella se encontraba junto a su ventana viendo como el invierno dejaba todo blanco a su paso, lentamente volteo hacia el bosque esperando ver entre los arboles a Jacob, su amado hombre lobo, el cual se había ido y nadie sabia cuando regresaría, todos los de la manada la culpaban a ella por la partida del chico, y ella no hacia nada por defenderse, pues tenían razón, ella había lastimado a Jacob y ahora se arrepentía de ello, pues se dio cuenta que lo amaba mas que a Edward, por eso fue que cancelo su boda y le hizo saber a los Cullen que ella no se convertiría en uno de ellos, todos al principio se enfadaron con ella, pero poco a poco la fueron perdonando y entendiendo, ahora aunque ya no formaría parte de su familia al menos todos la consideraban su amiga, Alice y Edward fueron los que mas tardaron en perdonarla, pero ahora le volvían a hablar, era como si todo volviera a comenzar para todos ellos, claro que Bella sabia que Edward todavía sentía algo por ella, mas por su felicidad estuvo dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-yo se que volverás Jacob, estoy segura de eso, aunque todos piensen lo contrario-dijo alejándose de la ventana, pues Charlie le llamaba para cenar-solo espero que puedas perdonarme

"_Sus ojos miel. . ._

_Su tibia piel. . . _

_Son los recuerdos de ella que conserve"_

Jacob se encontraba aun lejos de Forks, estaba descansando sobre un gran árbol aun en su forma lobuna, mientras pensaba en Bella, su Bella, la chica de ojos cafés, piel clara, cabello oscuro y propensa a sufrir accidentes. . .la cual ahora ya debía ser una chupasangre, estaba casi seguro que ahora ella ya no era humana, ya sus ojos no serian cafés sino dorados, su piel ahora seria tan pálida como la de un muerto y a la luz del sol brillaría como un diamante, y ahora si la volvía a tocar seria como agarrar un bloque de hielo. . .y asi su Bella se habría ido, y todo por culpa de él. . .Edward Cullen. . .por eso no quería volver, quería mantener en sus recuerdos a la Bella humana, de la cual se enamoro, y si regresaba solo recordaría a la Bella vampiro, a la cual debía matar. . .

"_Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar_

_Para encontrar finalmente la paz"_

Pero ahora estaba seguro de que volvería, ese viaje que había hecho le sirvió de mucho, pues pudo pensar con claridad, y ahora estaba seguro de volver, para así encontrar a la Bella vampiro, pues después de mucho razonar pensó, en que Edward había estado dispuesto a dejarla ser feliz con alguien mas si se hubiera dado la situación, tal y como se lo dijo en aquella tienda antes de la pelea con los neófitos de Victoria, y él ahora aria lo mismo, la dejaría ser feliz y el también lo seria si ella estuviese bien, pero eso si, una pequeña pare de el esperaba que Bella aun no fuera una Cullen, tenia aun la esperanza de que todavía podría demostrarle que con él tendría una mejor vida.

"_Tanto lloré, en soledad_

_Pues su partida marco mi final"_

Bella en todo ese tiempo en que Jacob no estuvo a su lado si bien no se la paso de zombi como cuando Edward se fue, si sufrió y lloró mucho, pero siempre cuando estaba sola en su habitación, pues durante el demás tiempo Charlie, Alice y sus demás amigos la mantenían ocupada y trataban de que ella no pensara en él, lo cual ella les agradeció mucho.

"_Bella_

_Te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor_

_Donde calientan los rayos del sol"_

Después de mucho esperarlo, por fin luego de un año Jacob había vuelto, y todos se alegraron con su llegada, la mas feliz fue sin lugar a dudas Bella, que en cuanto lo supo fue a donde él se encontraba. .

-JACOB!-grito apenas había llegado a la casa de los Black en la reservación, aun sabiendo que se le había prohibido la entrada allí por los de a manada-

-Bella?-pregunto el chico saliendo de su casa aun con el temor de encontrar a una chupasangre en vez de a la humana- eres tu!. . .y eres humana-le dijo apenas la vio

-lo soy porque yo deseo estar a tu lado-dijo y lo besó, el le correspondió gustoso, pues ahora si seria SU Bella, como siempre debió ser-

Después de un tiempo Bella decidió por fin ir a la universidad, fue junto con Jacob, que ya tenía la edad para asistir a una, se fueron a la antigua casa de Bella, pues su madre estaba de gira junto a Bill.

"_En el que puedes cantar y sentir_

_La felicidad corriendo en tu interior"_

Ambos estaban más que felices, estudiaban distintas especialidades, pero en la misma escuela, quien los viera no podría ni imaginar que tan feliz pareja hubiera pasado por tanto dolor para estar juntos.

Bella y Jacob no podían pedir mas, estaban al lado de la persona que amaban y estaban por comenzar una vida juntos.

Después de terminar la universidad luego de cuatro años, volvieron a Forks, para dar la noticia de que se casarían, tanto los quileutes como los Cullen estuvieron felices con la noticia, pues ahora ya no había rivalidad entre vampiros "vegetarianos" y los lobos, pues ahora ya no había tratado, es decir que la línea que dividía el bosque ya no existía y aunque fuera difícil de creer lograron llevarse bien, Alice como siempre se ofreció a organizar la boda, Bella acepto pero con una condición, la cual era que dejara que la ayudaran las hermanas de Jacob, las cuales estaban casi tan entusiasmadas que Alice, las tres lograron llevarse de maravillas y en cuestión de días eran las mejores amigas, todos se preguntaron que tan espectacular quedaría su boda teniendo a esas tres como organizadoras, pero en fin, el día llegó y todo lucia esplendoroso, toda la decoración era una mezcla entre lo moderno y el mundo de la tribu, todo congeniaba a la perfección, los invitados fueron la tribu entera, los Cullen, los padres de Bella, los amigos del bachillerato de ella, los cuales ahora venían en pareja, algunos amigos de la universidad de ambos y algunos conocidos de otros clanes de vampiros vegetarianos; la ceremonia se realizo en la reserva y la fiesta fue en casa de los Cullen, durante esta y antes de que se fueran a su luna de miel Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba muy cariñoso con otra chica vampiro y se alegro de que el vampiro estuviera rehaciendo su vida, pues a pesar de todo ella no olvidaba que durante un tiempo lo amo mas que a nada.

"_Como quisiera estar junto a ti_

_El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir_

_Y entre las flores poder reposar_

_Pero se que aun debo esperar"_

Después de un año de casados, Bella se embarazó y dio a luz a una niña y un niño, la niña era la copia exacta de Bella, mas tenia el cabello de su papá, negro y liso, y el niño era como Jacob, mas sus ojos eran igual a los de Bella, aunque tiempo después se dieron cuenta que el había heredado la suerte con los accidentes de su mamá, pues incluso Alice le decía: "nunca en mi larga vida conocí a alguien tan propenso a poner en peligro su vida como tu mamá y tú" . Pero no todo era felicidad, pues cuando ellos tenían tres años Jacob tuvo que salir junto a su manada a luchar contra un clan de 40 vampiros que estaban en contra de los Cullen, los cuales sospechaban que eran enviados por los Vulturis, que seguro sabían que Bella seguiría siendo humana por siempre, la pelea provoco que tanto Bella como sus dos hijos fueran enviados a un lugar seguro, o único que encontraron seguro fue enviarla a Alaska, la enviaron con Leah y Rosalie como protección, duraron allí medio año, pues aunque habían acabado con el clan, todavía tenían la duda de si enviarían a alguien mas atacarlos, pero no fue así, cuando regresaron, Bella les informo que ahora su inmunidad a los dones de los vampiros la podía extender a alguien mas si mantenía contacto físico o visual con esa persona, lo cual fue un verdadero alivio, pues si Jane o algún otro los atacaba no les podría hacer nada.

"_En medio de todo el dolor que sentí_

_La dulce tonada de un viejo violín_

_Se escuchó, en mi habitación_

_Y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar"_

Cuando Edward dejo libre a Bella, para que esta fuera feliz con Jacob, se sintió la persona mas triste y feliz del mundo al mismo tiempo, pues aunque había dejado ir a la mujer que amaba, sabia que seria muy feliz; durante el tiempo en que Bella se fue a Arizona a estudiar la universidad, Edward aprovecho para ir de viaje muy lejos, a otro continente, acepto la invitación de la familia que vivía en El Cairo, y durante su estancia allí con ellos se desahogo, Amelia, que era la única vampiro de su aparente edad estuvo allí con el apoyándolo y consolándolo, durante ese tiempo ella fue su único apoyo, y la única que lo comprendía, pues ella tenia o mas bien sufría una situación similar, pues el hombre que ella amaba quería a otra chica, por lo que tubo que dejarlo ir para que el fuese feliz; durante esos dos años que él estuvo en El Cairo, se dio cuenta de que encajaba perfectamente con Amelia, incluso hubo ocasiones en que tocaban juntos: ella el violín y él el piano, poco a poco se fueron volviendo amigos, hasta el punto en que después de otro año decidieron intentar ser algo mas, por ello la invito a la boda de Bella, y se la paso toda la celebración junto a Amelia.

"_Esa melodía logro aliviar_

_Todos los pesares de mi corazón_

_Por eso hoy, te digo mi amor_

_Que al fin he hallado la felicidad"_

Después de que toda la pelea paso y de que fuera seguro que Bella y los demás volvieran Edward les dio la noticia de que se casaría con Amelia, una vampiro vegetariana procedente de África, mas exactamente de El Cairo, Egipto, Bella se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica que vio con Edward en su boda, y fue de las primeras en felicitarlo.

La boda fue nuevamente organizada por Alice, y la ceremonia junto con la fiesta fue en la casa de los Cullen, Edward le pidió a Jacob que fuera su padrino con la excusa de que si no fuera por él, seguro no hubiera sido nunca tan feliz como ahora y la madrina fue una hermana adoptiva de Amelia, todo estuvo lleno de lujos y a la boda asistieron todos los conocidos de los novios, asi que sobra decir que la casa resulto algo pequeña para tanta gente que asistió.

Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, ha pasado ya medio siglo desde que Edward se casó, aunque se sigue viendo igual a cuando Jacob lo conoció, ahora el es abuelo de tres niños encantadores, vive de nuevo en la reservación desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora después de la muerte de Bella elegirá a quien tomara su lugar en el consejo, que ahora es formado por el hijo de Sam y Emily, el hermano de Leah, el único hijo de Quil, y otros mas, el sabe que aun le quedan algunos años de vida, pero a decidido mejor darle el puesto a su hijo, pues lo que el quiere es descansar para esperar el día en que ella venga por él.

"_Bella_

_Se que en el cielo tu me esperaras_

_Mientras le canto a la felicidad_

_Iremos juntos a la eternidad_

_Donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad_

_Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor_

_Quedaran atrás lágrimas y dolor_

_Sera el inicio en el que tu y yo_

_Ya no tendremos un final" _

Bueno espero les haya gustado la historia, es la primera que hago de Crepúsculo, y como se dieron cuenta soy fan de la pareja Bella x Jacob, no tengo nada en contra de Edward, pero es que esta pareja me agrada mas.

Las partes entre comillas y en cursiva son la letra de una canción llamada Gloria, la pueden escuchar en mi blog, del cual la url esta en mi perfil. . .

Espero me den su opinión a través de un Review, se aceptan desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos

Bueno, sayonara!

n_n


End file.
